Fill up this blank space
by RainbowDoll
Summary: Sora's gone again and Kairi's tired of him and his inconsistancy. Instead, she finds her interest in Riku. But he can't betray his best friend like that. Can he? **rikuxkairi** Rating changed due to language and possible upcoming sexual situations.
1. Waiting

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is definitely my first fanfic ever, so don't be too disappointed. I don't really support rikuxkairi, but I thought I might be able to go somewhere with this story line. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any shape way or form own kingdom hearts I or II

---------------------------

A girl stood by the shore of the deep ocean, her feet getting sucked in by the sand beneath her. Her blue eyes scan the horizon, looking, hoping. She strains her eyes, squinting them, just in case…just in case he was further away. But no. There was no sign of him. It seemed he would never return. She bowed her head and let out a small sigh.

"Oh Sora…" whispered sadly. She had been waiting for his return for almost 3 months now. Even though his absence wasn't extremely strange, she still missed him more than ever. His arrival had been so bittersweet. He had returned for only a few days and then left abruptly, barely even saying goodbye. Those days had been too short and the silence that had followed was almost unbearable.

She was fed up with his coming and going. It was like he cared more about defeating those damned heartless than staying on the island to be with her. Of course she cared about the fate of world. Who didn't? But she cared more about him than anything else. Obviously he didn't share the same feelings. She just wanted…

"You're not looking for him again are you? Come on Kairi, he'll be fine. I know he will. You've seen him fight, you know he's good."

Someone who would always be there for her. And maybe, maybe the source of this voice could help. She turned to face him.

"Riku" she replied with a small smile. "I know. I know. But I can't help but worry about him…And you know as well as I do that I can't help but miss him"

He gave chuckle and shook his head. She watched his silver locks move ever so slightly with this motion and blushed, completely entranced by him. He came closer to her and put his arms around her, in a small friendly hug.

"You're right Kairi. I miss him as much as you do. But I'm here for you, okay? Don't ever think you're alone. Got it?" Riku told her.

Kairi pushed herself further into his arms and nodded. She had yearned for an embrace like this forever. And now she had it. But she wasn't sure Riku felt this way about her as well. Still, she held him tighter and smiled.

Riku, realizing her becoming too close to him, pulled away and backed up a few steps. Kiari, shocked by his reaction, looked up at him, sadness twinkling in her eyes.

"I...uh…I'm sorry Kairi. It's just…I remember I have to go now. I needed to find…that…something." Riku stuttered.

He couldn't do this. He didn't like Kairi quite like that. And anyways, it would be strange. She was Sora's. Not that she belonged to him exactly, like she was his property but…Riku thought of her like that. Of course she was a friend, and she always would be one, but first and foremost she was Sora's girlfriend. He knew his excuse for pulling away was horrible and that it was unbelievable but that was all that came to him.

"I understand" Kairi said, turning away on her heel but not moving forward.

He knew she didn't. He knew she could see the dishonesty behind his words. And that hurt him pretty hard. He just wanted her to see it like he did.

"I am sorry Kairi. I just can't" Riku murmured to her before he turned and walked back to his house.

Why did it always have to be this way between them? When Sora was there, it was secure and balanced. He held them down. Riku on one side, Sora's best friend. And then Kairi on the other, Sora's girlfriend. It was perfect that way. There were no questions about who's who, and no confusion. But with him gone…that balance left. Kairi seemed to want Riku instead. But Riku couldn't. He just couldn't. He entered his house confused and somewhat miserable.

Kairi, left alone on the beach, heaved a sigh and plopped down on the gritty sand. She pulled her knees to her chest and held onto them. She buried her face in her legs and closed her eyes.

"Why? Why do you have to go Sora? Why won't you let me move on?" she whispered, as she started to silently cry.

She did love him. But he was gone and she was tired of this inconsistency. Riku seemed to be there all the time, ready to hold her when she needed it. But why wouldn't he accept her? Was she too ugly? She had grown a lot, and in every way, since he had last seen her. She thought she looked so much better now. But did she? Maybe he liked the old her better. She just didn't know. Nothing made sense anymore.

But one thing grew clear in her mind as she sat there, the waves pushing and pulling on her toes. She knew that she would have to forget Sora or risk getting her heart broken. She knew that, if anything, she would have to gain Riku's love. She would do anything. No. She WILL do everything. She would give everything she have…just to win something no one can really see.


	2. I do

**Author's Note:** Well, the last chapter only got me one review which makes me quite sad. Also the last chapter showed Riku a bit too soft. So, here goes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any shape way or form own kingdom hearts I or II

Riku woke up and squinted his eyes as the sun filtered in his open window. He yawned and scratched his already mussed up hair. Rubbing his emerald green eyes he swung his feet over the edge of his bed. He shut his window and then threw on his clothes carelessly. He walked out to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the bowl that rested on the table. He leaned back in a chair and pushed the fruit bowl over with his feet. He closed his eyes as he bit into the apple and listened to the sounds of the ocean, that crystalline water so close to home. It was bliss. For a moment.

A loud banging came from the front door. Riku, startled, fell out of his seat and hit the floor. Angrily, he stood up and brushed himself off and then glared at the door.

"Coming!" he barked.

He glanced at the clock. The big hand pointed to the 7 and the little hand aimed towards the 3.

"7:15? What the hell? Do these fucking people know what time it is?" he growled as he approached the door. He grabbed the handle brusquely and swung it open, only to find a plain white envelope on the ground.

He picked it up gently, curiosity glistening in his eyes. He slid his finger along the edge to open it and pulled the note out of it. The handwriting was perfectly written, as if someone had tried over and over to get it just right.

Riku,

Please meet me at the docks today around noon. I'd really like to see you.

-Kairi

Riku read it once more and sighed. He placed it on the table and brushed a hand through his hair, while reading it one last time.

"Dammit Kairi, why? Why does it have to be this way?" he mumbled.

_**Noon**_

Kairi sat on the edge of the docks, swinging her feet over the water tauntingly. Instead of looking out over the horizon, she looked occasionally behind her, checking for any sign of Riku. Once in a while, subconsciously, she looked out, wondering if Sora would even return. She looked back once more and saw him walking towards the dock. She jumped up and ran to him, giving him a hug once she got to him.

"I've missed having company around. But I've also missed you too" she giggled, holding him.

He dropped the hug quicker than he normally would, and Kairi took notice.

"Uh…me too? So…yea, what's up?" he asked, trying to cover up his uncomfortable attitude.

Kairi backed up and glared at him, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, nothings up. You know why? Because you're being a jerk and pushing me away. Sora's gone, Riku. He doesn't care about me. He doesn't care about you. He would rather save the freaking world than stick around with us. So we should just move on. You can't say you don't agree" Kairi explained.

"He does care about you! I mean, he fends off those heartless so you…we, can be safe! You just don't get it do you Kairi? And I can say I don't agree. In fact, I think I just did." Riku ranted with a scowl.

She just made him so angry when she was like this. It just went to show that no matter how older she looked, she still was the same immature child within. He folded his arms in front of his chest and looked at her harshly. Yes, she was more beautiful, but that was a problem. Riku couldn't say he wasn't attracted to her physically, but it was her personality that got to him. It could be so annoying sometimes but then other times, it seemed like she was the most amazing person in the world. At the moment, she was being the most annoying he had ever seen her.

"Just grow up Kairi. And open your eyes a little. Sora loves you, and you're willing to break his heart so quickly. Makes me wonder if you ever loved him at all." Riku stated as he turned on his heel and walked away.

Kairi's eyes filled with tears at this last statement. She had loved Sora with all her heart but did he ever show her that much love? It didn't seem like it. No, it didn't seem like it at all. She did most of the giving in their relationship. And he did all of the taking.

"I loved him. I loved him more than anything but he didn't give a shit about me!" Kairi cried out to Riku. But he was out of ear shot and fading into the distance.

Kairi turned and walked away angrily. '_Guys, who needs them?' _she thought as she kicked the sand in frustration. As she watched it sprinkle away in the wind she realized.

"I do."


	3. Come inside

**Author's Note:** Yay! I got more comments. You all must know that is what makes me continue writing. I know some of you kh fans aren't very supportive of kairixriku. And, I must admit, I'm not much of a fan either. But I'm testing my writing skills by doing this. I hope they're flexible enough! Thanks to anyone who commented.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any shape way or form own kingdom hearts I or II

"Bastard" Kairi mumbled as she threw a coconut at Riku's house. She had been doing this all night and still this feeling in her heart wouldn't go away. She threw two at once and one splattered its milk on the wooden wall of the house. Kairi smirked, feeling a little bit better. She picked another one to throw, right as the window to Riku's bedroom swung open. Kairi ducked down as low as she could and tried to avoid the light that spilled out of his room.

"Kairi. I know it's you. You've been throwing coconuts at my house for a few hours now. You can stop. Come on inside so we can talk" Riku said, staring through the night straight at her.

Kairi stood up and defiantly crossed her arms.

"I like it out here" she stated.

"Come on Kairi, stop being such a bitch and get in here" Riku replied jokingly as he started walking to the front door.

Kairi sighed and gave into that cute, rare smile. She couldn't help but hate the way he had her almost wrapped around his little finger. It just didn't seem fair that she couldn't have him the same way. When she reached the front door, it was open for her and a smirking Riku stood in the doorway. He chuckled as she approached.

"I see you really didn't like it out there. Could you possibly have been lying to me?" Riku made a fake gasp. "No way! Kairi barely ever lies." He laughed again, a true laugh, one that made it impossible for Kairi to cover up her smile.

"You're such a loser" she stated as she walked up to the doorway.

This statement made Riku smile even wider. This was such an unusual situation. Normally, he would be the somewhat cruel one while she would be the one laughing and joking around. But with it being in reverse it was so…different. He chuckled and welcomed her in, closing the door behind her. He offered her a chair but she refused.

"I don't plan on staying long" Kairi told him, her voice sounding a bit snobby.

"Then why the hell did you come in? You could've just ignored me and left. But for some strange reason you decided to come inside and stay. What's that all about, hm?" Riku taunted her, knowing exactly why.

He knew he shouldn't be leading her on like this, but somehow it felt so right. It was somewhat fun, in a dark, unnecessary way. He smirked teasingly and walked closer to her.

"You know exactly why. Don't even give me that shit. You know that I can't resist that…beautiful smile of yours. You know how your silvery hair makes my whole body…tremble with excitement. You know perfectly well…" Kairi trailed off, realizing she had walked so close to him, that she could smell his sweet fruity breath.

And he didn't pull away. That was what surprised her. She had thought he would be halfway across the room right now, as uncomfortable as can be. But he wasn't. And it confused Kairi thoroughly. What happened next confused her even more.

Riku leaned in and took her lips gracefully, not missing a beat. And it was perfect. She tasted strangely of chocolate, but it was delicious and it made Riku want more. He knew it was wrong and that he was a fool for doing this but…he had decided to try it out. And it turned out better than he could've imagined.

Kairi couldn't have agreed more. He tasted of so many fruits--apples, bananas, strawberries, everything--but they all blended divinely into a flavor that could only be described as Riku. And she loved it. She loved him. No moment with Sora could ever compare to this. It was the perfect match, the feeling she had yearned for when her love for Sora had faded. She had found it.

As their lips parted, Kairi's sapphire eyes gazed at Riku's and her lips twirled upward.

"That was the most--"she started but Riku's finger stopped her lips.

"I don't think words will suffice. The only thing that will is this" Riku whispered as his lips dove into hers again.

Kairi enjoyed this kiss as much as the last one, but this one was a little more playful on Riku's part. He bit her lip teasingly, but not so hard that it hurt, and ran his tongue along her teeth lightly. But Kairi couldn't say she didn't like it. She liked this fun one as much as she did the serious one. But she liked Riku the best of all.

As they pulled away once more, Kairi became conscious of his hands around her waist and her hands around his neck. She blushed but didn't pull away. It was just so beautiful she didn't ever want it to end.

But a knocking sounded from the front door.

"Dammit. Now who the hell would want to disrupt this?" Riku said, somewhat jokingly.

He dropped his arms and walked to the front door as Kairi collapsed on the couch disappointedly. Who in their right mind would disturb Riku at this time of night?

"Hey Riku! What's up? Is Kairi here?" Kairi heard that familiar voice at the front door.

Sora.


	4. Love triangle?

**Author's Note:** I hope the surprise at the end of the last chapter was good. Damn Sora, always barging in at the wrong time.

**Disclaimer:**I do not, in any shape way or form own kingdom hearts I or II

"Sora…We...I mean…I wasn't expecting you home…wow…" Riku stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Heh. It's always nice to have a little surprise now and then, you know? So is Kairi here because she wasn't at her house" Sora asked, coming into the room. He looked around, trying to crane his neck around the corner to see if Kairi was in the other room.

_Please say I'm not here, Riku, please, _Kairi wished as hard as she could. She didn't want to deal with Sora anymore. She wished he would just disappear and leave her alone for once.

"Uh…yea, she's just in here." Riku mumbled as he let Sora go into the main room where Kairi was sitting.

"Kairi! What the hell are you doing here with Riku? He's such a dud, let's go celebrate my return! I've missed you so much" Sora exclaimed sitting next to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed her softly and quickly on the mouth. Even though it was meaningless to Sora, Kairi could see Riku's face burning with envy.

"No Sora." Kairi replied bluntly, pulling away from him.

"…Wait. No?" Sora repeated, confused.

"That's right, I said no. It's the middle of the night. And I was having a good time with Riku but now…you know what? Just…Never mind. I'm going home. Goodnight" Kairi stated as she stood up and walked out of the house, giving Riku a sympathetic smile as she closed the door.

Riku and Sora waited in silence after Kairi left until Sora finally spoke up.

"What's her issue? What did you do to make her so mad Riku?" Sora exclaimed, slouching on the sofa.

"I did nothing! Sora, do you know how lonely she's been without you here? I mean, you could've been stuck around for a while longer! She loved…loves you. I don't understand how you could be so inconsiderate" Riku stated, raising his voice a bit.

"Woah, dude. Calm down. Damn. Why the hell is everyone so worked up?" Sora said in disgust.

"Why the hell are you acting like a complete jackass?" Riku yelled.

Sora stood up and glared at Riku.

"God, you're all mental. I don't need to take this, I'm going" Sora spat out.

As he walked outside, Riku shouted after him, before slamming the door.

"Okay then, asshole, see you in a few months, again!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sora walked along the beach, thinking about what had just happened.

'_God, they're fine when I return the first time, but now! They're so fucking messed up. Everything I do is for them. I don't see how they couldn't understand that.' _He thought.

He shook his head angrily at their apparent ignorance.

Kairi had looked so beautiful…like always. But what was her problem? He had expected her to be overjoyed with his return, but instead she seemed apathetic. Maybe even…upset about him coming home? But no. Kairi loved him. And he loved her. He shook his head.

'_She was probably just tired. Nothing to worry about…' _he decided.

But then…why had Riku been so defensive? I mean, normally he didn't pick a side. Normally he would just let whatever happened between the couple happen. Unless…no. No! Riku and Kairi would never go behind Sora's back and…no. He wouldn't let himself even think of that. Riku had been – and still was – his best friend since childhood and Kairi has always been his loyal girlfriend. He couldn't let himself doubt them like that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kairi raced across the beach with tears brimming her eyes. Sora was back. Why did he have such horrible timing? Of course, he comes back the one night when she realizes…

Realizes that Riku was the only one for her. That Sora was never really her "love" like she had always said he was. Sure they had had some good times, but love? That was taking it too far. But every moment she spent with Riku, there was a _spark_ there. When she was with him, a warm bundle of butterflies hit her stomach in a way that made her feel like she was all he saw, and that he didn't need anything more than what he had.

Whereas with Sora, it had always seemed like he wanted more from her. He was always egging her on, trying to make her be something that she didn't feel comfortable being. Not saying he wasn't a good friend, actually he was a very good friend. But…never once did she get the feeling that he was satisfied with who she was. He was always looking to who she should be.

But he expected her to love him still. He expected things to be as they were before he had left. And she didn't think…no, she knew she couldn't wipe away what had grown over the past few days. And quite frankly, she didn't want to.

Kairi slowed her running and stopped, falling lightly into the sand with exhaustion. As she looked up into the stars she pondered,

"_How in the world…am I going to tell him?"_


	5. Riku

Author's Note: So, I've decided to take a small turn in events and start a small series of 3 short chapters in this story dedicated to each character's separate thoughts and actions after the aforementioned events

**Author's Note:** So, I've decided to take a small turn in events and start a small series of 3 short chapters in this story dedicated to each character's separate thoughts and actions after the aforementioned events. This will probably be the only time I do this, unless you liked it. I only feel that after what just happened, all the characters deserve a page of their own to discern how they really feel. Sorry it's been so long.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any shape, way or form own kingdom hearts.

"Kairi"

He let her name melt on his lips, savoring every letter. Emitting a small sigh, he threw himself onto his couch. He relaxed completely and let his thoughts take control of his body whilst the tip of his index finger traced the swirling design of the fabric.

He first brought her to mind. Her newfound beauty. Her strange interest in him. The way the corners of her mouth slowly parted upwards to show off her winning smile. And, though he tried not to, he also pondered over the length of her new favorite outfit. Ho the zippers were probably so easy to slowly pull down and slip off…

He shook himself to attention, not wanting his view on her change from what might be love to what certainly would be lust.

Before any of this had happened, she had seemed so innocent. So pure and unassuming. But now, she was much deeper. He looked at her and actually wanted to see inside her head. He knew there was more there presently than just cotton candy puffs and love.

But more than that, he wanted to just be there for her. Just to let her know that he was **there** and always would be. If he couldn't be there mentally, he wanted to be something she could hold onto. Something she could count on for its stability. Not only for her, even. He always wanted to be with her. He always wanted to know she was alright. He wanted her in her entirety.

But could he really break his best friend's heart like that?

Sora had been the one who Riku could almost always confide to, even if he was in the shittiest of moods. And Riku knew that Sora didn't just shallowly like Kairi. He knew that his friend would do anything for her, no matter the cost.

Though his love for Kairi ran deep, his love for Sora probably lay deeper.

But would Sora even be around for long?

That question kept Riku on edge. If Sora left again, then Riku would have perfect rights to win over Kairi. He can't just leave someone like her and expect for her to be perfectly the same when he returned. No, it wouldn't work that way.

And even if he didn't leave…Riku couldn't just drop his feelings immediately. He thought of Kairi so differently…it would never be like it was.

Riku mulled the situation over for almost an hour before finally deciding on what was best for them all.

He slowly rose from the ratty, comfortable piece of furniture and walked outside, his head bowed, his mind still engulfed in considerations.


	6. Sora

**Author's Note:** It's been a while. I apologize.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any shape way or form, own kingdom hearts I or II

"Kairi"

As her name emitted from his lips, it quickly mixed into the humid air and evaporated. He leaned back against the mossy trunk of his favorite tree and closed his eyes.

It had been so long since he had been home. So long since he had smelled the sweet, salty air. So long since he had been able to just sit down and think.

Well, now that he thought of it, it really wasn't so great. At least, not with this on his mind.

He had come home, tired and in need of his best friend and lover. He had come home, only to see that the two had become involved with each other. He had come home, and he has never felt so betrayed.

How could Kairi do this to him? He thought she loved him. He thought that no amount of time or space could change what they felt for each other. Obviously, she didn't think so. Obviously, she thought it was just fine to go ahead and cheat on him.

But, Sora could see how this could happen for her. Loneliness consuming her while he was gone for months. It had consumed him too, but not as much. He had been preoccupied with fighting heartless. So, it would make sense for her to find something to keep her mind busy. But why would she choose Riku to do that for her?!

And Riku! What was he thinking?

He had been Sora's best friend for as long as he could remember. He knew how Sora felt for Kairi. How could he not after all those seemingly endless nights they'd spend talking? Sora thought he could trust him. But apparently not.

How could he steal away Sora's goddess?

Her beautiful face now started to haunt his memory. Her sweet voice suddenly went ominous in his remembrances.

How long had this been going on?

Sora sprung up. There had been a few times…no! Many times they had been left alone. He frowned. They had been underneath his nose for quite some time now.

How **dare** they?!

Sora jumped down from the tree and stormed towards Riku's house, full of jealous rage.


	7. Kairi and her passion

**Author's Note: **I'll fess up. I suck at updating. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any shape way or form, own kingdom hearts I or II

Kairi leaned back on her elbows, staring at the stars contemplatively. Her head was so full of emotion, she could barely contain herself. Joyous over Riku's kiss, loving over Riku's sweetness, angry over Sora's return, **furious **over Sora's attitude, and, oh so utterly confused. She wanted to go over and talk things out with Sora and tell him the changes that had occurred during the time he was gone…but at the same time, she just wanted to return to Riku and let his kisses make it all better.

"Goddammit Sora. Always messing everything up." She muttered under her breath, immediately regretting her words.

He didn't mess anything up. It was really her fault. If she was a truly good girlfriend, she would've waited forever for Sora. Forever. It had only taken her 3 months to change her feelings for him. How shallow was she? It was just absolutely pathetic when she thought about it. She shook her head and gazed down at the sand between her legs. How could anyone be so unsure of what to do next? She wouldn't have been surprised if her body just tore in two, one walking calmly to Sora, the other running blissfully to Riku. She sighed, wishing she hadn't gotten herself into this mess.

"Well, Kairi, you made this mess for yourself. Now you have to clean it up." She told herself quietly, in an attempt to encourage.

She rose slowly, brushing the sand off her clothes, and turned towards the island, suddenly realizing she had no idea where either of the boys went. Emitting a noise of helplessness, she scanned the trees, hoping for some sign. Eventually, she decided to walk back to Riku's house, for at least one of them still had to be there.

* * *

Nearing the small hut, Kairi saw a shadow figure, she instantly recognized as Riku. She saw him, almost a second after she spotted him, notice her, and she knew a weak smile appeared on his face. Walking up to him, she smiled gently at him and let his arms wrap around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder in response, letting herself communicate physically, instead of verbally. After a moment or two, she raised her head and looked in his complex aqua eyes. Moving her hands to hold his head in them, she reached up with her lip and kissed him, again, letting her body speak more than words ever could. In that kiss she told him everything, and he knew everything. He felt her sadness, her joy, her love, and ultimately her confusion. As the kiss came to an end, he whispered,

"I know. I know."

She smiled wider and kissed him once more, letting her body take control completely this time. He gave her himself as well and he felt his grip tighten in time with hers as their passion increased fantastically by the minute. She felt her legs rise up and wrap around his waist, trusting him to fully support her, and he did. His strong arms held her to him, his hands grasping her bottom gently, lovingly. She swept her hands through his silver flowing hair and around the nape of his neck, adoring the way every inch of him felt beneath her fingertips. Suddenly, tongues were involved, a flash, a taste of pineapples and sweet tropical fruits of Riku combining with the chocolaty flavor that was Kairi. They felt their passion soar like an eagle up the highest of heights, ascending above the mountains, above the clouds, beyond the sky itself...!

"What the hell?!"

The sound of Sora's voice tore the two bodies apart, tore the passion in half, and all at once, sent everything tumbling downward.


	8. Punches and Kisses

**Author's Note:** Oh Sora. You probably don't even know what 'good timing' is, do you? Well, someone's got something coming to them in this one. Also, it definitely begins to get **M rated** here (_violence and sexual situations_) so, just as a warning to you readers. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any shape way or form own kingdom hearts I or II.

Sora stomped his way over to the entwined Riku and Kairi, his feet stomping the sand into place. Kairi slowly unwrapped her legs from Riku's torso and stood for herself, keeping her arms around Riku. Kairi met Sora's glare with a stony, fearless look that seemed to scream,

"_It's your own damn fault."_

Sora broke eye contact with her and looked to Riku, who in contrast pulled his hands off of Kairi's derrière and gave Sora a frightened apologetic gaze that whispered,

"_I'm sorry. I really truly am."_

He turned his anger onto his best friend, and glared at Riku's disgustingly turquoise eyes.

"You asshole. You fucker. I trusted you."

Sora hissed through his teeth, hands curling quickly into fists.

"Sora, listen, let's just talk this o-"

But before Riku could finish his sentence, Sora had landed a well aimed punch right on his former best friend's nose. As Riku crumpled down gracefully, Sora kicked him forcefully in the gut, leaving Riku breathless and curled into the fetal position. As Sora lifted his foot to give him a flurry of painful boots in the face, Kairi jumped in front of Riku.

"What the hell, Sora? Just because you've lost me, doesn't give you the right to beat Riku up."

"Shut the fuck up, whore. Get the hell out of my way."

Kairi's face tightened up, her lips twisting back into a snarl and her eyes boring into Sora's angry countenance.

"Don't you dare call me a whore. I'm not the one who left for three fucking months. And don't you dare blame Riku for any of this when you're to blame here."

As Sora opened his mouth to defend himself, Kairi gave him a quick jab in the balls and he fell to the ground clumsily, grasping at his package and crying out in pain. Riku got to his feet and looked at the scene before him, wiping a spot of blood out from underneath his nose. Sora rocked himself on the ground, hoping the hurt would subside soon as Kairi stood over him defiantly. Riku softly moved Kairi out of his way and reached his hand out to help Sora up.

"Come on, I'll get you some ice for that and we'll talk this whole issue out."

Sora growled at Riku's offering of help and spat at the white-haired boy's feet.

"You can take you goddamn ice and shove it up your –"

Kairi kicked him again, this time in the ribs, and Sora let out another howl of pain.

Riku put his hand out defensively.

"Kairi, stop. If he doesn't want my help, then he can just sit out here feeling sorry for himself and rubbing his balls until they stop throbbing. Come on. Let's go inside."

He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her towards the door of his hut. As they reached the door, he opened it for her and let her enter before turning back to Sora and stating,

"When you're done acting like a child, you're welcome to come in. My offer still stands."

The door closed behind them.

Sora glared at their exit, hands still trying to soothe his aching genitalia.

"I am NOT a child. And I will get you back, you fucking pussy. We won't need to talk anything out when I'm beating the shit out of you and fucking your little girlfriend again."

He hissed to himself, getting to his feet and walking off into the darkened forest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Behind his house's door, Riku had pushed Kairi up against the wall as they resumed their previous position. Their lips met, and soon their tongues came out to play, and the sweet taste of chocolate and fruit swarmed on their taste buds once more. Their hands became hungrier, grasping at clothing, pulling at zippers, clumsily stroking the soft feel of the other's skin. In less than a minute, their shirts were lazing around on the floor and Riku's hand was performing a kneading movement underneath Kairi's bra.

"_Oh Riku_"

"_Kairi, my sweet_"

Their moans echoed around the room as the continued to dance their lustful, loving dance. Riku quickly unhooked Kairi's silky pink bra and let his hands explore her bosoms, pinching playfully at her hardened nipples and massaging them slowly. Kairi moaned into their kiss and Riku pulled away, bringing his lips down to kiss her breasts tenderly. Kairi bit her lip in pleasure before kissing his neck and shoulders, occasionally evoking a moan from him as she nipped his skin lightly.

He pulled his head back and looked up into her sparkling eyes.

"I think we need to be heading to the bedroom before we start performing unspeakable acts right behind my front door."

Kairi nodded enthusiastically and allowed herself to be carried into his bedroom. As they reached the door frame, she nipped at his ear and he let out a pleasured noise before playfully scolding,

"Hold it, missus horny. We're not even there yet."

She giggled and nipped his ear again before kissing her way down to his neck.

"Ohhhkay. If that's how you're going to play then."

He threw her onto his soft bed and then unbuckled his pants.

"You're gonna get it, girl."

As the clink of his belt hit the floor, she giggled once more before he lunged on top of her, devouring her mouth with his.

**Author's Note**: Next chapter, there will most likely be a lemon, so if you do not feel mature enough to read it, then skip it and I will try not to use too much of the story line in the sex scene so that you will not become lost. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
